Stay the Night, Stay Forever
by UnbreakableTrio
Summary: Jareth answers a wish that is ten years overdue. Rated T for language and implied themes.


This is my first Labyrinth fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is owned by Spielburg and the Jim Henson Company. I also don't own anything I make a reference to.

* * *

The young lady sat up on the bed, bringing some of the sheets with her. Her long, chestnut colored hair was in disarray.

She had bags under her eyes,

and her abdomen hurt like crazy,

but surprisingly, she was glowing.

She looked to the man on her right and smiled. He was lying on his stomach, and his face was pointed towards her. His eyes were closed, long golden lashes keeping the beautiful secret of his eyes hidden.

But what really captivated her was that he was smiling. Yes sir, his lips were pointed upwards.

The Goblin King? Smiling? You must be joking!

As she stroked his blond hair, the young woman observed the rest of the fine specimen of a man, She looked past his face and neck, and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt, and the blanket she was holding barely covered his you-know-what. The lady then started to remember how they both ended up in this state- fully naked and drunken with happiness.

* * *

**~How you turn my world~

* * *

**

"_What the Hell are you doing here?" asked Sarah. She was sitting behind a counter for her job in a book store. _

_The man she was talking to was in a blue poet's shirt and tight white breeches. He even wore a cerulean jacket to finish the look. His blonde hair in its usual disarray._

"_Funny you asked, Precious," replied the king in question, "it just so happens that a little boy named **Toby** wished that the Goblin King would make his sister happy."_

_Sarah gasped. Her little brother wanted her to be happy? Did he really know what was going on with her life?_

_Was it that obvious that her boyfriend was cheating on her and left her heartbroken?_

_Was it that obvious that she couldn't get a job anywhere except at this little book store?_

_Was it that obvious that she and her parents aren't connecting well?_

'_Well Toby, you're one good kid, I'll give you that,' thought Sarah._

"_When did that happen?"_

"_Oh, not too long ago, my dear Sarah. I came by as soon as I could ensure the Goblins would behave for a day or two."_

"_A DAY or two? Are you really going to stay that long?"_

"_Maybe. I could always stay longer if that will make you happy."_

_Sarah's emerald eyes looked straight at Jareth's mismatched ones. _

'_Was he really going to stay and make me happy?'_

"_Are you really going to make me happy, Jareth? The last time I felt happy was ten years ago, the night I spent at the Labyrinth."_

_That remark made the Goblin King's chest ache? Has it really been ten years since they met? And she hasn't been happy ever since?

* * *

_

**(Time may change me**

**But I can't change time)

* * *

**

"_At least let me try, Sarah."_

_The grandfather clock in the corner chimed seven times._

_Sarah looked at the time, and then back to the man in front of the counter._

"_Well, looks like you're in luck. It's closing time. Did time really move by that fast? I swore it was only five."_

_Jareth started chuckling. That gesture made Sarah raise an eyebrow._

"_Anything for you, Precious. Now let's go!"

* * *

_

***om nom nom nom! *

* * *

**

He took her for dinner at a nice restaurant. They even had a decent conversation.

_How were you all these years?_

_I've been better. How about you?_

_How's the Labyrinth? _

_The goblins?_

_Hoggle?_

_Ludo?_

_Sir Didymus? _

_Toby?_

_They're all doing well.

* * *

_

**-sure-**

**-happy as can be-**

**-all happier than me-

* * *

**

They shared a couple of laughs and stayed inside the restaurant until closing time.

"_You better hurry yourselves home, kids. They say that a blizzard's on the way," warned the waiter._

_And the waiter was right. The snow was already thick and the roads were already icy. Sarah almost fell on her butt the moment she stepped out of the restaurant._

"_Aw crap! I left my car in the parking lot down the street! I guess I have to walk home."_

"_Ah ah ah! Precious thing, it will be hard for you to go to where your parents live. Don't you have a room of your own near here?"_

"_Well… sometimes, when I get immersed in a really good book back in the store, the manager lets me stay the night. He lets me use the cot in the back room. If you want to go there- I mean, you don't have to stay with me or anything, but if you want to…"_

_Jareth smirked and asked, "Precious thing, do you think I'm going to leave you tonight?"_

_He backed her up against the side of the restaurant, and leaned his face towards hers, and asked, "If I stay the night, will that make you happy, Miss Sarah Williams?"_

_Sarah's heart was pounding loudly, she wondered if Jareth could hear it. He was so close! _

_If only he could give her some space, **then** she could answer something coherent._

_So… _

_Sarah placed her hands on Jareth's chest and pushed him away._

_The woman took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, very much."_

"_Where was the girl who always denied the Goblin King?" asked Jareth._

"_She grew up regretting what she did to him. She knows what she wants now," Sarah replied back._

_Sarah reached out to grab Jareth's hand, and said,_

"_Please stay with me tonight."_

_And he could never deny her, especially when she uses her manners._

* * *

**See children! "Please" and "Thank you" ARE the magic words!**

**Like Hell.**

**It's "I wish the Goblin King could do this RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**

Sarah never wanted her first time to be in the backroom of a store, on a lumpy cot, and with only dying fire and body heat keeping her warm.

Apparently Jareth noticed that, for she was now sitting in an emperor sized bed. The red wine sheets covered her front and her legs. She looked out the window to her right; the sky was still dark, and there was snow on the sill.

"I never knew it snowed in the Underground," exclaimed Sarah.

"Anything to make you happy, Precious thing."

Sarah gasped, and looked at her first, new, and perhaps only, lover. She smiled.

"I like it when you smile, Precious."

"I like it when you do, too, Jareth."

He patted the space next to him, "Come and lie back down with me. My arms need something to hold."

Sarah blushed, almost to the color of the sheets, and lay back down. She was pulled flush against Jareth, making her blush intensify.

"I wish I could stay with you, Jareth. You really made me happy these past couple of hours."

Jareth smiled and tightened his hold on her. He can't lose her after letting her go ten years ago.

"Wish granted, and I intend to make you happy forever, my love."

And so, after ten years of heartbreak and depression, Sarah Williams and Jareth the Goblin King were finally happy. They had each other, and that's all that matters.

* * *

_You keep saying stay the night  
Just let me rock you til the morning light  
It's cold outside  
And much too late to drive  
You know I need you baby  
I'm so lost without your love_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! It's finished! I'm sorry if it's crude; I wanted to post this as soon as I finish it. This would be my first completed fic since June! Woot!**

**Now PLEASE RSVP**

**Review, S'il Vous Plait. :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
